


Stay Awhile with Me

by munarei



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M, spoilers for the ending of zestiria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munarei/pseuds/munarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile, filled with relief, is the last part of Sorey he sees before the dark malevolent room is filled with a bright white light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awhile with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Saying goodbye doesn't mean anything. It's the time we spent together that matters, not how we left it. - Trey Parker

_“WHOAA! Mikleo, Mikleo, did you read this part of the Celestial Record?! There’s a land filled with ice and, and then there’s mountains that spew fire!”_

_“Whoa…” Two tiny hands fumble to turn the pages as two young boys look to each other and beam happily. “I wanna go see these places!”_

_“We’ll go see them together! It’s a promise!” the other boy reassures him as he gives him a wide toothy grin._

_Mikleo returns that wide grin with one of his own as he nodded._

_“Yeah!"_

Four bullets, four shots, each one using one of the Seraphim to sever the bonds of strength that Maoteras and Heldalf shared…

Mikleo doesn’t remember much on how it happened but he does know that Sorey kept him last, something he appreciated. If he could protect Sorey for as long as humanely possible…keep him safe from the huge spell that Heldalf threatened to cast at any given moment then that is all he wants.

“Sorey!” he shouts, extending his hand towards Sorey who takes it. For the last time, they armatize and Sorey, with a loud shout, fires the gun.

Then…for Mikleo, all is quiet.

Mikleo remembers feeling around in the inky patch of darkness but not being affected by the malevolence swirling around him. The others are there too, similarly unharmed as they sit there and wait, their mission of separating Maoteras and Heldalf complete.

As Sorey stabs Heldalf, the darkness that had surrounded the four Seraphs dissipates, crumbling as the master of the malevolence slumps forward and dies. Mikleo feels a huge rush of relief wrap around his core, seeing Sorey standing there with a sad smile on his face relatively unharmed and rushes out of Heldalf first, right towards Sorey.

 

_This is it isn’t it? Our last goodbyes until we see each other again....who knows when that will be..._

The thought crosses Mikleo’s mind as he reaches his hand towards the young Shepard whose gaze immediately lands on Mikleo, surprise in his wide green eyes.

Mikleo thinks about the promise they made as children to see the wonderful sights that the world had to offer, thinks about the last night in Lastonbell and thinks about the moment in a once again purified Elysia where it had been just him and Sorey one last time.

_“I’ll tell you when I remember.”_

_“Next time?”_

_“Next time.”_

There is no time to waste here, he knows that. Sorey would begin his long sleep and the other Seraphs had their own work cut out for them. Without Sorey as their vessel, it wouldn’t be long before the malevolence takes its toll on them.

Even so…

Before anyone can stop him, he reaches out for Sorey for a brief instant as his lips brush against his forehead in a soft, faint manner.

“Come back to me soon,” he whispers softly.

Like that, he leaves with the other Seraphs, looking back towards Sorey one last time.

His smile, filled with relief, is the last part of Sorey that Mikleo sees before the dark malevolent room is filled with a bright white light.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this twitter post!](https://twitter.com/cloudpierce/status/667426682039586816/photo/1) Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
